


And I Hope Sometimes You Wonder About Me

by peacock_francophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, I ship them too much, Post Civil War, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this isn’t really a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: Vision visits Wanda in the prison raft.





	And I Hope Sometimes You Wonder About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “I Almost Do” by Taylor Swift (sue me.)(actually please don’t, I’m broke) Okay guys, this is my first fic on AO3. I published this on my tumblr account a while ago, enjoy.

Vision cannot recall a time where he was ever so undecided, so uncertain about a choice. His hands skim over the edge of his sleeve, worrying it between nail-less fingers. It’s the only sign of his anxiety, although nobody is around to pick it up. He shifts slightly in his helicopter seat as the vehicle soars above the seemingly endless sea. Water sloshes and crashes beneath him and the cloudless sky. A pod of dolphins glide gracefully through the ocean, cutting through the rolling blue with ease. There is no sign anywhere that a dark prison lurks beneath surface.

“Arriving at the jail in 5 minutes, sir,” FRIDAY’s cool voice floats through his thoughts. Vision nods slightly as autopilot tilts the ‘copter slightly to the left and steers him closer to the underwater penitentiary. Closer to his enemies. Closer to Wanda.

Vision hesitates, even as he watches his destination rise out of the water, leaving gallons to dump out the sides and wash across the surface of the landing-pad. He mentally questions his decision, definitely not for the first time.

She won’t want to see you.

But what if she does? What if she’s wondering why you haven’t come to visit yet? What if she misses you?

What if she loves you?

Vision is obviously not one to act or speculate irrationally, but he can’t help but feel as though his last thought is one of a fool. Granted, he has trained and worked closely with the Scarlet Witch in the past, but how well did he really know Wanda Maximoff? She is friendly enough with him, even bordering on romantic at times, but Vision doubts she has ever thought of the two as a couple. He recalls to his mind the time where he had once floated through her wall in the last moments of the evening, alarming her as she sat on her bed. Vision had swiftly apologized after Wanda explained for what must’ve been the hundredth time that normal people didn’t usually phase through solid objects. She smiled and gestured for him to sit down, and together, they had watched the sun disappear from the sky and saw the city of New York light up around them. The shine of the Big Apple reflected in Wanda’s eyes as she stared out the window, gently resting her head on the android’s shoulder. That night was the first time Vision recalls feeling a warm, stirring emotion in his chest; love.

But everything had changed when the Sokovia Accords arose, and team had divided themselves. Everything had changed after the fight at the airport in Germany, the last time Vision had held Wanda. Then she was dragged away and he hadn’t seen her since. 

Vision doesn’t know what to expect as he exits the borrowed helicopter. The guards let him pass, but he can feel their glares boring into his back after he walks by. He keeps his head high but inwardly flinches; he is not accustomed to the chilly demeanors and the standoffish attitudes. Before, people had welcomed him and greeted him as a hero, as a savior even. Before, he had glowed and beamed from their praise and gratitude. Before, he had rescued humans and cities and more. Before, people actually liked him.

Now, he isn’t so sure. The bomb that killed the Wakandans had frightened and angered the world, setting civilians against heroes; hence, the Accords. Vision wishes the team wouldn’t have disagreed over the terms and turned against each other. Then again, didn’t everyone?

Several security officials escort him down a corridor, leading to what can only be the cells. Again, anxiety plagues him at the uncertainty of Wanda’s reaction. What if, what if, what if…

When the door shifts open to reveal the cells, the inhabitants all glance up. Vision suspects visitors of any kind is a rarity; it was so arduous for an agreement to be reached for Vision to visit, and even then he is given a limited amount of time. His gaze drags along each of the humans, all giving him sullen looks, until it rests on Wanda. His chest tightens at the sight. 

She is huddled in the corner of her cell, body tense and unmoving. An electric collar adorns her neck, met with a straitjacket that covers her top. She sits completely still, as though terrified that if she so much as breathes too deep, she will be electrocuted. Vision feels an unfamiliar emotion shoot through him; a combination of anger, grief, and regret. He gently floats over to the bars that guard the glass wall between Wanda and the red being. A flick of her eyes is the only acknowledge Wanda gives him. Behind him, Vision feels the weight of Team Cap’s gazes, not unlike the frosty eyes of the prison guards. Here, he is surrounded by enemies. Except, he hopes, for the woman sitting in front of him. 

The silence around them seems to fragile, too dangerous even, to break, and so Vision opens his mind to Wanda, a mute invitation. For a long moment, there is nothing but cold rejection. Vision almost turns away, almost decides this was a mistake, before Wanda accepts. 

‘You came,’ Wanda states. Her mental voice is bland and blank, but Vision can feel emotions churning underneath the surface, rolling off and gathering in clouds around her. 

‘Yes,’ Vision replies. He searches for something to say. Deep down, he knows what he needs to say: I’m sorry, I love you, please forgive me. But he remains silent. 

‘I didn’t think you would.’ Wanda watches him, studies him with her soft brown eyes to capture his reaction. Vision knows the look well. She’s watched him like this before, testing the waters, the limits, the boundaries they silently had set. Both acutely aware of one another and yet blindly ignoring their yearnings. Now, however, she is trying to simply figure him out. Vision senses it, curiosity surfacing like a bubble in her mind. It is the only emotion she is letting him sense. 

‘I should’ve come earlier,’ Vision admits. I did try. The facility seems to strongly dislike me. 

‘Not your fault. They hate all of us,’ Wanda transmits. It’s useless, all of it. The light talk, the pointless conversation. They both know there are words to be said, thoughts to be expressed. Both are waiting for the other to start, to admit first. 

Vision feels he needs to rectify this. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He’s said it before, but feels desperate to apologize again. He identifies anger inside Wanda, and although he’s not sure if it is directed at him, he’s sure he deserves it. For keeping her locked up. For hurting her. For ignoring her. ‘I’m sorry.’

Wanda remains quiet for a stretched moment, her only reaction being a dropping of her gaze. One of her fingers twitch as she stares at her hands, and Vision realizes that tears have pooled in her eyes. 

Shame sweeps across him, and anger as well, anger at himself. For hurting her. For dragging himself away from his first and only love by his own ignorance and blindness. For refusing to acknowledge that maybe Tony Stark was wrong, that the Accords were not the right path. 

‘I wish I could believe you’ is what Wanda says when she finally responds. Vision knows that this isn’t unexpected, but he can’t hold back the twinge of disappointment in his gut. He reaches out, almost touching a space of glass between the bars, but holds himself back. Maybe the sense is contagious, but Vision feels as though one wrong move could trigger the pressing of a button, sending pain shooting through Wanda, and he doesn’t want to hurt her any more than he already has. 

‘I don’t want to talk to you,’ Wanda transmits eventually in a cold tone. This time, Vision doesn’t hide his flinch. It hurt, as much as he would not like Wanda to know that she got to him. He knows he deserves it; he probably deserves worse. He probably deserves her to scream and cry and yell at him. He would’ve preferred that to this cold disappointment, in fact. 

There’s nothing left to say. Vision ends their connection and the world surrounding him rushes back. The other prisoners, watching them. The guards, eyeing the time. The soft cadence of waves washing against the prison walls. It’s time for Vision to go. 

The last thing he sees before turning and exiting is tears making their tracks down Wanda’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it! Plz comment/review! My tumblr is the-first-refrain, come visit!


End file.
